Arokh
Arokh is a fire-breathing, red dragon of the Elder Breed, the last survivor of the Order of the Flame. History Arokh was bonded to Heron in the Order. They both fought in the war against the Dark Union. Heron died in the war after banishing Navaros, leader of the Union, out of the world. With his master dead, Arokh retreated to his lair, where he fell into stone sleep for six-hundred years. He was re-awakened by the warrior woman, Rynn, who needed his help to save her brother and avenge her village. He again underwent the ritual of the Bond, uniting his soul with Rynn's. Pre-Drakan It is unknown when Arokh was born, but his past is considered a legend because many already knew about Arokh including Rynn, her village's Priest, and Heron his rider was the one who killed the Dark Union's leader. Draken: Order of the Flame When Arokh was awakened by Rynn, he showed rage upon learning she woke him to help her rescue her brother, but was impressed by her bravery. After the Bonding Ceremony they set off on an adventure to rescue her brother and defeat the Dark Union. Drakan: The Ancients' Gates After defeating the Dark Union, Rynn and Arokh returned to Rynn's Village in hopes of finding survivors of the Wartok attack. While searching, Arokh "heard" a call for the Order of the Flame. He was forced to answer telling Rynn to meet him in Surdana. When she arrived, Arokh had gone to find the Tree of Mourning. He succeeded, but couldn't get close enough because the trees were too dense for him to land. He then tasked Rynn with retrieving the rune. After this they set out on a journey to open the four Ancients' Gates and awaken Mala Shae thus restarting the Order and bringing Drakan to peace. Abilities Like most dragons, Arokh can fly and use breath weapons against his foes. Each of his breath attacks have two variations that can be used on the ground and in the air. Breath-weapons: * Fire The first attack is merely a small fireball that can be shot at enemies, bit it is very formidable in the beginning of the games. The second attack is a long, blasting flame. * Lightning Can be aquired after defeating Mezidrel in the Andrellian Islands. The first attack is a bolt of blue electricity, and the second is a ball of lightning that zaps any enemies nearby. * Frost Aquired in Shiverbane after defeating Maulgak and opening the Gate. For the first attack, Arokh shoots three intertwining loops of ice at the enemy, with a high chance of freezing and shattering them, and the second attack is a storm of frost that shoots from his body. * Sonic This can be aquired after going to the City of the Damned and killing Kossa Vole. The first attack is a scream that can shatter enemies with the last blow, and the second is a large sonic blast that completely destroys whatever it hits in an explosion. * Darkness After Killing Shaza and Tora, Darkness is avaliable. The first attack is a Soul Steal-like shadow attack that steals health from foes and returns it to the dynamic duo. The second (And probably the most fun), is a portal to hell that rips enemies apart in a purple-green-black fury. Notes * Even though Arokh begins the games as a fire-breathing dragon, he is able to use other breath attacks with ease. * Arokh received a makeover between the two games, going from red and black to multiple shades of red. Category:Characters Category:Dragons